


Невербальное осязание

by Elsfia



Series: Пространство между нами [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Nonverbal Communication, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Есть вещи, которые они никогда не скажут вслух.





	Невербальное осязание

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на песню Скрябина и Билык — Мовчати, а также по арту:  
> http://haikoui.tumblr.com/image/169210843605  
> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6339557)

      Они не разговаривают уже который раз.  
  
      Сила связывает их регулярно, как упрямая сводница, но Рей всё молчит, глядя в глаза Кайло. В их внутренней буре светится надежда — или это Рей видится там отражение собственного взгляда, сложно понять.  
  
      Она молчит и закрывает шлюз корабля, дверь каюты, отворачивается, уходит прочь или убегает — Кайло каждый раз остаётся позади, и она его чувствует. Он терпеливо выжидает, каждый раз отдавая ей право начать разговор, а она каждый раз решительно — или испуганно — выпускает его из рук.  
  
      Они говорили слишком о многом. Остальное просто не скажешь вслух.  
  
      Рей каждый раз ждёт, что Кайло прекратит эту игру в негласное благородство и заговорит. Вопросы висят в воздухе, как нежеланные свидетели их встреч, и Кайло, кажется, не осмеливается спросить, а Рей, в свою очередь, может только надеяться, что он никогда и не спросит. Потому что — боится.  
  
      Ведь об этом ей никогда не удастся солгать.  
  
       _Почему ты доверилась мне? Почему всё пытаешься мне помочь? Почему, в конце концов, ты просто меня не убила?_  
  
      Кайло вновь стоит перед ней, совсем вплотную — возвышается, и его фигура, облачённая в чёрное с головы до пят, притягивает её, словно чёрная дыра. Тяжёлый тёмный взгляд её просто засасывает.  
  
       _У тебя ведь был шанс, Рей._  
  
      Ей не нужен его голос, чтобы услышать эти слова. Они вспыхивают в подкорке сознания, вспыхивают, жгут и затем ещё медленно тлеют — Кайло стоит совсем рядом, и узы Силы пощипывают кожу, как током.  
  
       _Присоединяйся ко мне_ , молчит Кайло прямо на ухо Рей, едва не касаясь носом её волос.  _Будь со мной_ , и прикосновение губ к коже — как самое настоящее — выводит её из ступора.  
  
      Она отталкивает его, пытается пресечь связь, жмурится и наконец, как всегда, бежит прочь.  
  
      Несказанные слова невидимы, но весят так неподъёмно много. Их тяжесть гонит прочь сон — как будто ей и без того не хватает проблем, чтобы хоть раз за пару дней заснуть глубоко и без кошмаров.  
  
      Перед глазами стоит огонь, падают откуда-то свысока, будто остатки отгремевшего фейерверка, пылающие куски внутренней обшивки дредноута, ей протягивают ладонь — и ладонь сжимается и пронзает нестабильным лазерным лезвием несчастного Хана Соло.  
  
      Рей борется, силясь прогнать одновременно и жуткое наваждение, и горькую влагу в глазах.  
  
      Тогда она вдруг понимает, что больше у себя не одна: она отчётливо осознаёт тот момент, когда тусклый бесцветный свет заслоняет собой широкая тень, и матрас сбоку проседает под весом чужого тела.  
  
      Она распахивает глаза, и ещё не растаявший перед взглядом образ Хана накладывается на более реальное лицо. Она невольно отмечает их схожесть и разницу. И внутренне ёжится, ведь взгляд обоих читается одинаково.  
  
       _Почему?_  
  
      Пальцы Кайло сплетаются с пальцами Рей у самого её лица, и беззвучный вопрос вторит учащённым ударам сердца:  _почемупочемупочему._  
  
       _Почему ты сам не оставишь меня в покое_ , думает Рей, когда он наклоняется ниже, заглядывая в её глаза.  _Почему ты сам меня не убьёшь. У тебя ведь был шанс, Кайло. Даже более: у тебя была необходимость._  
  
      Собственных  _почему_  внезапно оказывается столь же много, и Рей прикрывает глаза, смаргивая остатки слёз. На губах остаётся соль.  
  
       _Ты не одна. Ты тоже не одинок._  
  
      К губам прикасаются чужие губы.  
  
      Она старается оттолкнуть, но непослушные пальцы путаются в чёрных волосах, а гравитация, видимо, заставляет их тянуть вниз. Матрас прогибается только сильнее, и Рей обнаруживает себя в крошечном замкнутом пространстве: под спиной широкая кровать, над ней — широкий Кайло.  
  
      Рей чувствует себя маленькой, как никогда. Рей чувствует себя, как никогда, защищённой, настолько надёжно отгороженной от всего остального мира.  
  
      Сознание цепляется за это ощущение одновременно с тем, как её пальцы цепляются за его плечи.  
  
      Она знает, что Первый Орден нападёт на их базу завтра. Он знает, что ей это известно, и знает, что Сопротивление готовит уловку. Она знает, что уловки заготовлено минимум две, как раз на этот случай. Непонятно лишь, насколько сильно в итоге кто-то один из них опережает другого мерой своей осведомлённости.  
  
      Сейчас это последнее, о чём им хочется друг с другом молчать. Они знают, что завтра им доведётся встретиться по-настоящему, и тогда не останется места их хрупкой, обоюдно комфортной тишине. Знают, что, возможно, завтра им, вопреки обычному, не убежать друг от друга, попросту не исчезнуть.  
  
      Поэтому они знают, что нужно ловить момент.  
  
      Рей прогибается под ладонями (их холод отдаёт странным теплом), что скользят по животу вверх, попутно задирая рубашку, и в свою очередь пытается снять одежду с него. Чёрная шелковистая ткань приятно скользит под пальцами и наконец поддаётся. Под пальцами остаётся горячая кожа, под пальцами остаётся грубая полоса рубца.  
  
      Кайло вскидывает голову, заглядывая в её лицо, и волосы падают ему на глаза. Он медлит, снова по-рыцарски вручая ей право решать, что будет дальше, — только у Рей совсем нет времени, нет сил на раздумья — есть только внутренний порыв, который заставляет её поднять руку, прикоснуться к шраму, пересекающему лицо, и провести вдоль него вниз, к подбородку.  
  
      Он прикрывает глаза — доверчиво, безмятежно, и его тело ощущается просто весом, что прижимает её к кровати, и отнюдь не горой напряжённо зажатых мышц. Ей и самой становится спокойнее, когда она слышит его тихий выдох, когда тревожные отголоски кошмара рассеиваются, словно их и не было.  
  
      Рей обнимает его за плечи, когда он прячет лицо у неё на груди (шумный вздох рассылает мурашки) и с усилием подаётся вперёд. Ещё раз. И снова. И ещё.  
  
       _Я… тебя, я… тебя, я… тебя_ , угадывается в его мыслях. Рей жмурит глаза, утыкается носом в его шею, прижимается к нему плотнее, сильнее, ближе.  
  
       _Я тебя тоже_ , безмолвно отвечает она.  
  
      Молчание становится громким и разбивает тишину на осколки.


End file.
